


Two worlds collide, a tattoo love story

by NeoTyson



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Two worlds collide, a tattoo love story**

**_Mass Effect 1 choices:_** Fero save some of the colonists, Noveria kill Rachni, Save Ashley, Wrex died; kill Balax, saved the council

Male: Tyson Shepard

_Renegon ME1_ : A Shepard who makes the hardest/unpopular decisions, and is not afraid to speak his mind. At the beginning of ME1, he built a wall to shield his self from getting close to anyone due to the events of Akuze and being an orphan who didn't know his parent and had to learn to survive on the streets on his own. This character trait comes to play when he kills Wrex due to him threatening him because of Saren plans for Genophase on Virmire. However, towards the end of ME1, he develops a bond with his squad mates and starts a relationship with Ashley. He, later on, defeat Saren and despite the council giving him a hard time, Shepard wanted to prove that aliens and humans could coexist and be equal thus saving the council during the final fight.

* * *

 

_*Mass Effect 2*_

Conversation 1

After learning more about Jack past, Shepard realizes that he has a lot in common with her even with their background being different. They both were loners, both spoke their mind, and had their personal wall up... well Shepard learned to drop his while Jack hasn't yet. With his relationship with Ashley now over considering that it was two years ago since they were officially together, Shepard feels that maybe he could find a deep companionship with Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, is in a confusing place in her life right now. She is dealing with a commander who saved her from purgatory, just to recruit her of course. He took the time to take her to the facility that she came from, told her to spare Aresh life, and has even shared her history with him. At first, she figures Shepard just wanted her for sex as any other guy would due to him wanting to know about her. However, Shepard reassures her that he wants to know her for her, which surprised her a bit. At this point she wonders what is Shepard intention when it comes to her, he acts like a hard ass at times but when it comes to the crew and her he shows a little softer side.

She now makes it her mission to get those answers as he walks up to her.

"Hey." Jack's usual greeting towards him like she always wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What's happening?" Shepard asks for he finds his talks with Jack fascinating.

"You have a lot of questions to ask huh?" She questions back sort of offending Shepard.

"Maybe I just like talking to you. Have you thought of that?" He folds his arms at her trying to give her a hint.

"Well I have thought that with the all the shit we been through, and you are coming by all the time to talk to me... Shepard do you have feelings for me? Cause I don't need the complication." Jack tells him now waiting for an answer, which makes Shepard wonder did she have feelings for him. Knowing that Jack won't admit things when it comes to emotional soft stuff, he figures why not play hard to get to see if he can get a reaction out of her.

"If you are going to make this seem like I have a secret agenda to play games with you then no I'm not interested," Shepard claims with his theory turning out to be correct seeing her tear up a bit.

Jack felt somewhat hurt by his response for some reason but tries to play it off. "Good! I didn't want you coming around here anyways." She responds but not in her confidence tone. The moment Shepard chance to try to get her feelings to come out.

"Hold on, is there a problem Jack?" Shepard pushes the conversation.

"Can't figure if you are playing me or not. I don't like it." Jack answers him annoyed that by knowing what Shepard wants from her.

"Then stop and express your feelings." Shepard could feel that she wants him just like he wants her but she has to admit to it.

Jack wasn't going to fall for his game that easy though. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Make this about you and what you want. I have to think. Now go away, I don't want you coming around here for a while." Jack commands as Shepard respectfully left her to her thoughts. He already knew this was going to be a challenge, but hey he likes the challenge. Jack doesn't know, but she's worth being chased afterward. He just wonders how long will it take for her to realize that. While Jack feels deep down that she there is something about Shepard, Jack is not sure if she can open up to find out what it is she feels.

Conversation 2

Now that he helped Garrus and Thane with their personal mission, Shepard decides it's time to talk to Jack again to see if he can get her to open up more.

Jack seems him walk towards her and with a huge sign she greets him again. "Yes, Shepard?"

Shepard gets straight to the point of why he is there. "So are we going to get to why you are trying to avoid talking to me?"

"For what? I'm not interested in a quiet shit love affair. It never goes right." Jack shoots back trying to brush the conversation, but Shepard was not having that.

"Will you stop trying to use this wall you got set up to push me away? I mean damn why you so against this thing we have between us?" At that moment Jack didn't say anything just sat there. This made Shepard think that either, "Oh shit I'm about to die I need to call in for backup at once." or, "I think I just to push her to the point that she will never talk to me again." It turns out both thoughts were inaccurate for Jack was deciding should she tell him about one of her painful memories.

Giving it some thought, she starts confiding in him saying, "Murtock. A guy, used me like the rest - for sex, biotics. It was fun, yet he ruined everything."

Shepard leans back and listens to her story. "We tagged a weapon's frigate with a batarian escort and got separated. He had a choice: leave the guns, or come back for me. Idiot dumped the score and waded into the squints. I made the shuttle, but no way he gets out."

"So what happen?" Shepard asks in a surprising concern tone.

"I fly for a day, or so and then the shuttle kicks out this recording. He set it to play if he hadn't checked in. He figured that would mean he was dead. Talked about the future we were supposed to have. How he had planned to set us up a home. How he- how he loved me, and it wasn't going to happen." Jack explains until Shepard chimes in a joking matter, "Just to lighten the move somehow many batarian did you kill for that one?"

Jack didn't find his joke amusing as she finishes her story. "Screw you. For the record, it wasn't their fault. It was his, for you feel, you get sloppy. It's that damn simple. He found out, and you'll find out."

"You going to overlook the part that if he had left you, you would have died?" Even though he had a better understanding of where her sturdy wall came from, Shepard didn't understand the last part of the story.

"So what? You ever saw me flinch? Or run? Death is easy. Fucking on, off switch. But this, it just burrows in. Like those husks, you end up with nothing inside. I'm supposed to take that and say thanks, dead guy?" Jack felt herself getting angry and emotional at this point for it has been a while since she thought about that incident let alone told anyone about it.

"That would be a start of knocking down that wall you got up. Hell, can you give me some credit for actually putting up with it." Shepard remarks thinking she is stubborn when it comes admitting personal feelings.

"What you want a medal or something? It's going to be there for you, and if you keep trying to persist, it will screw your mission. My advice if you want out alive, then go ahead and walk away now." Jack suggest thinking at this point knowing that she is a hard person to handle that he will leave and probably try to bang the cheerleader or the quarian.

She didn't expect him to chuckle to his self and say, "Ha considering I defeated Saren, came back to life, and got my new team almost ready for the suicide mission; I will just have to make more time for you during this crazy adventure."

Jack had to blink a few times to register what he just said. "Are you nuts?!"

"I have also done some crazy stuff in my career as well as technically being undead, so yea maybe I am nuts.. for you," Shepard said with a smirk and slowly gets closer to her.

"Okay what the fuck Shepard?" Jack just felt totally confused on where the conversation is going.

Shepard realize now he needs to make things clear for Jack. "Look you was there when Ashley and I call it quits. What she and I had is long gone, so now I need someone who I can relate to and understands me. In case you haven't noticed me, and you have been through some real hardship where only me and you can understand the other."

Shepard tries to reach for her hands and whispers to her, _"Can you see that we are made for each other Jack?"_

Completely stunned, Jack couldn't come up with a harsh comeback to make Shepard think she felt otherwise. "I.. I need some time to think, all right. Just leave me alone." She pushes Shepard to the side so she could sit down and process everything he just told her. Shepard again respectfully leave for he is now almost at the point of breaking her wall down.

Conversation 3

Things have gotten more interesting for Shepard with the crew nearly ready to launch the suicide mission. He recruits Samara but ends up letting her daughter Morinth kill her because he didn't like that she Morinth had to be killed just because of how powerful her abilities were. He figures that she would be more useful in the fight against the collectors but regrets the decision when she starts big flirts with him, while disguising herself as her mom on the ship, and had to tell her that his heart wants someone else and they couldn't have a relationship because of powers anyways.

Then he had to stop a fight between Jack and Miranda before they tear down the whole ship. The fight was just about Jack wanting Miranda to admit what Cerberus did to her was wrong, but Miranda refuses to do so. Shepard already had a feeling that their hatred for each other would get to a boiling point and when it did he orders the two the keep away from the other. Afterward, Shepard gives Miranda the talk about being more sensitive towards Jack past and later goes to check on Jack.

"I'm back and ready to discuss our relationship more." He announces walking into her space with that smirk that Jack is used to seeing from him.

Jack couldn't believe after the fight with the cheerleader that Shepard just comes down to talk about that topic. "Last I check, I said I want to think about everything. I just... You know what it's like to think you're alone and find out you're not?"

"Yep plenty of times." Shepard agrees quickly remember his time chasing Saren and how he felt he wouldn't have the friendships and bonds that he has now.

Jack laughs at how fast he answers her question. "You don't have to agree so quickly you jackass."

"Oh I made you laugh, that's an accomplishment that I will put down in my diary. Next, you will be admitting that you want this." Shepard quips pointing at his self as Jack roll his eyes at him in amusement.

"It just.. this is strange for me, and you keep pushing. What am I suppose to do with all of that?" Jack said before turning around and tells him, "Your weird Shepard, yet it gets me off." She confesses with a slick smile on her face that Shepard notices.

"If that's the case why don't we talk more in the bedroom." He laughs and exits the room leaving her to think some more.

"Get the fuck out of here!" She yells, but in a right way for the first time in a long period, someone made her smile.

Romance scene before suicide mission

The time is near for the Normandy crew. With Legion, a geth, on their side Shepard is now ready to launch the suicide mission even though it took the collectors kidnapping the crew leading to the decision to go to the collector base now. As everyone takes the time to rest up, Shepard went over a few things right before an unexacting visitor came inside his quarters with haste.

"Shepard." the voice of Jack call to him in a much softer tone.

Shepard turns towards her with a shock expression on his face saying, "I wasn't expecting you, Jack. Usually, it's me coming to you about coming on a mission or getting on your nerves about us or did you take what I said in the last conversation..." He stops when he notices that Jack look sad like something happen. He gets serious and asks her, "Hey what's wrong?"

Though she is not the type, to be honest about her feelings, Jack decides that Shepard has the right to know that right now she needs him. "I was thinking about you and... maybe you're right. That I need..."

Shepard hung to every word she said but wants to make sure she is legit about how she feels. "Are you sure on that, because I distinctly remember you wanting nothing to do with and I quote dumb shit love affair."

He does have a point, Jack knew she made it hard on him but she that was then as she hopes that he still will give her a chance. "I know I had said that okay. Maybe that wasn't right, but I'm trying.

At that moment, she felt his soft hand on her face. "That's all I needed to hear. No more questions, stay with me until the storm comes." Shepard allows her to hug and cry on her shoulder to let all her painful emotions out. Jack then takes Shepard's hand and brings to his bed with Shepard getting on top of her and starts to kiss her neck softly. She moans softly with a hand sliding into her leading to them kissing each other passionately. In a way, they felt the pain and struggle the other and used this time to comfort before they Shepard made love to her, something Jack never felt since she was just used to casual sex. She enjoyed the experience as she wraps her arms around his body, now the new couple sleeps together before the storm comes.

Post-suicide mission

With the help of his loyal squad-mates, along with Garrus and Jack helping him take down the human Reaper, Shepard succeed in taking down the collectors while keeping the collector base intact for the Illusive man to research the technology inside the base that can be used to fight the reapers when they come. At first, Shepard saw the idea as a "must get as much asset as you can" type and felt okay with it as long as Cerberus keep the focus on the goal. However, after getting negative responses from half his crew, he starts thinking otherwise. He then goes visit Jack hoping to celebrate their victory and the fact that she survives, along with the others.

"Hey, Ja.." Shepard couldn't get her full name across when she cuts him off in that familiar piss off tone.

"I can't believe you gave that base to Cerberus! You know full well they fuck up everything they touch! Now I have to hope they blow their asses up." Jack yells at Shepard out of nowhere, though he can't say he didn't see that coming.

Shepard tries to plead his case with her hoping she can see it from her point of view. "Jack not you too. With the reapers coming, we need all the resource that we gather to stop them. We barely able to stop Sovereign, one reaper, and was lucky the human reaper wasn't fully powerful up. What you think is going to happen when we have to deal with a whole army of reapers?"

"I get that, but instead of destroying the base that has done brutal experiments on humans, you gave it to an organization who had their share of cruel experiments like me!" Jack argues back feeling upset that it seems like Cerberus has won not the team.

It made sense to Shepard on why Jack was piss, being in the base must have reminded her of what she been through and probably figure like the original plan it would be destroyed for good. Shepard would have made sure the place blew up sky high but only until the idea of using the base convince him otherwise.

"Jack I'm sorry, I'm aware of the experiments that support did and you have my word if Cerberus uses that base against there will be hell to play. In the heat of the moment all I thought about was could the base help or destroy it because of what it has caused, and I just made the decision to keep it." Shepard tries to explain, but he can tell Jack still didn't like the idea.

"I need some space to figure out everything. Please, Shepard?" Jack just asks holding herself and turning away from him.

For Shepard, he didn't feel the betrayal he did from Ashley, for the first time in a long period he was hurt. The pain came only because he hurt Jack and wonders should he had made the decision to keep that base." "I understand."

He begins to walk up the stairs but not before saying, "If anything, I am glad I didn't lose you during the mission." and walks back to his quarters. With Jack alone with her tears wondering why she didn't say something back or is letting her past affect her current relationship.

* * *

 

  _Renegon ME2_ : However after being brought back from the collector attack, things became to change for Shepard. In ME2, Shepard feels betrayed by the council and Ashley, leading to couple to break up, because the board dismisses all the reaper claims and them and Ashley no longer trusted him because of his temporary alliance with the Illusive man and Cerberus. This cause Shepard to believe a little in Cerberus plans to help save humanity from the Collectors and starts a new bond with his new squad-mates with returning ones in Garrus and Tali. Along the way, he meets Jack aka Subject Zero who he soon forms a relationship with due to two having almost the same type of history of dealing with stuff alone. Their relationship, however, gets put on risk after Shepard makes the decision into keeping the collector base intact for Cerberus which angers Jack for what Cerberus had done to her. This event also makes Shepard lose confidence in his self and starts doubting the type of man he is for half of the squad-mates lost respect for him because of the decision (Jacob, Grunt, Kasumi, Tali, Mordin).

* * *

 

  **The author notes: Yes my fans I am a huge fan of the Mass Effect trilogy, for to this day it's my favorite trilogy of all that time that I played through all three games like 5-6 times.**

**Now to new readers to my page, who are also Mass Effect fans should know that although Shepard/Miranda is my all-time favorite Mass Effect pairing, I notice that my second favorite pairing Shepard/Jack doesn't have a lot of stories on here that featuring the two together. So I decided why not contribute by doing this mini story of the pairing and maybe later down the road do a story that takes place after ME3 featuring the couple depending on the reviews. This will be broken down into 4 chapters, with this being the first, that takes place at different times between Mass Effect 2 - Mass Effect 3 were some dialogue will be longer, or the same with extra detail, or dialogue that wasn't even in the game.**

**As far as what happened at the end, don't worry the couple is still together, just wanting to add drama base off the reaction from Jack where if you kept the base instead of destroying it. Plus it's a way to show why he is mix with renegade and paragon but more renegade, Also the Renegon parts are summaries base off what happen in my cannon mass effect universe.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and fav, follow, and review if you like this mini story. Also if you can think of a better name for this story feel free to put your idea in their review, much appreciated since I couldn't think of one better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Faith in something more**

*Mass Effect 2 DLC*

Shepard & Liara after stopping the Shadow Broker

With the collectors defeated, stress out Shepard goes over certain tasks that he can now complete that he hasn't done so yet. The three assignment are helping Liara find the shadow broker, check out Project Overload, and save the agent from the Batarians. The assignments, however, are not the primary source of Shepard's frustration neither was the fact that half of his crew didn't trust him. The main issue was his relationship with Jack. Since their conversation about his decision, they haven't talked to each other since with Shepard not wanting to push her over the edge while Jack had a hard time accepting that she wanted to talk things over with him.

After he decides to help Liara first, Shepard makes his way to the crew quarters to talk to Garrus about coming along.

"Seems like I just can't catch a damn break can I?" Shepard claims while rubbing his forehead. He enters the main battery chamber to greet Garrus.

"Hey, Shepard. It looks like you have a lot on your mind. Wouldn't have anything to do with tattoos would it?" Garrus suggest noticing how bad the red scars on Shepard's face have become worse.

"You know me so well Vakarian. She's one of the main things on my mind but will talk about it later. Anyways do you want to come and help Liara with the shadow broker issue? I would ask Tali to come since its Liara, but you know." Shepard offers Garrus folding his arms thinking how Tali is still upset about what he did consider her race's history with Cerberus.

When Garrus met Shepard, his first impression of him is that he was a loner who didn't want to have any attachment to anyone. Over time during their time of chasing Saren that wasn't the case for he cares a lot of about his team, just tries not always to show it. Now Shepard had no way of hiding the pain he is experiencing right now. Due to their brother-like friendship, he is willing to help Shepard get over what he is dealing with and get him back to the Shepard he knew as well as helping him with his relationship with Jack.

"She and the others are not directly mad at you. Unlike me, Legion, Thane, Miranda, Zazeed, and ugh Morinth, they just don't like the fact that the collector base is still around, especially what is has done, and since you are the one who made the call they are just taking it on you right now. I still think they shouldn't be overreacting for I get where they are coming from but if there’s one thing I know is that the Reapers are coming and we need someone who is not afraid to make the tough decisions to defeat them and that person is you. So don't worry I'm sure it won't last long for the last thing they want to do is be your enemy. Unfortunately, Wrex found that out the hard way." Garrus shares his input getting a laugh out of Shepard when he mentions the whole not wanting to be his enemy.

"It's funny I recently been asking myself could I had found another way without killing him?" Shepard asks Garrus concerning the confrontation with Wrex on Virmire.

"Well even though I would have preferred to deal with Wrex over his brother Wreav, Wrex was hell bent on making sure Saren plan would work and pointed a gun at you. That could have gone in many different ways but what it is what is it now." Garrus said, giving Shepard his honest answer.

Shepard nods his head in agreement. "I hear you bro."

Garrus then walks towards the door and smirks saying, "Now let's go help Liara take care of this shadow broker business and get your confidence back."

Shepard smirks back at him cracking his knuckles. "Right." The two head off to meet Liara on Illium that leads to a series of events for the old crew of Shepard, Garrus, and Liara.

First after meeting up with Liara and confirming the mission to find the shadow broker, her home gets blown up by a rogue spectre Tela Vasir trying to kill Liara. Before finding out that, Garrus notice that Shepard seem to quick to trust her but it was because Shepard was truly concern about what happened to her. Once they reunite with Liara, she explains that Vasir was the one who signaled the Shadow broker's men to try and kill her but fails to do so. After an intense fight. Liara and Shepard had a conversation on why she seem colder and focus almost becoming more like how he was at one point of time, only to realize with her trying to find the shadow broker, mourning Shepard's death, and trying to save Feron it has to change her during the last two years. They trio later makes it to the shadow brokers base where they finally defeat him as well saving Feron with the cost of Liara having to become the next broker.

Once she got settled, Shepard insists that she came to the Normandy for dinner so the two could spend time together as friends of course. He couldn't deny that he feels maybe a little more than friendship for Liara, as she feels the same way, considering how close the two were. The only thing was during the earlier days; she seemed to just grow attraction for him only because of the visions in his head and wasn't sure it was more to her feelings. If things were different, he probably would explore a relationship with her, but Liara would be too busy being the new broker, and currently, his heart is still taken. Regardless Liara agrees, and that same day he asks her to come, she came later that night in a classy, nice dress.

"Hey. Did you enjoy the tour?" Shepard greets her with a warm smile.

She returns one back before answering, "Yes it's a beautiful ship. I talk to Joker he seems happy to see me. Although he asks if I have embrace eternity lately."

"Oh of course he did," Shepard mutters believing that Joker would ask Liara that type of question.

"I also spoke to Dr. Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well. I brought you something, though it took some digging I recover your tags." Liara hands over Shepard's old tags that bring out a lot of memories and emotion out of him seeing it again.

As he puts them up, he tells her, "I appreciate it Liara, but these belong to an alliance soldier. The council pretty much don't see me as such, and I'm sure my alliance with Cerberus won't last too long."

Liara could hear the lack of confidence in his voice that Garrus had mentioned to her about him doubting his self lately. "Don't forget that you had succeeded in odds that most couldn't. It's no wonder why everyone wants you on their side."

Shepard turns around facing her as she continues, "but I know it wears on you, even if you try hiding it. So tell me how you feel like a friend and not what you tell your team to keep moral up?"

The questions make Shepard lean back and think. Up until now he usual blows off any questions concerning his emotional state and keeps his tough guy act in check to keep his self-going. To Liara's surprise, Shepard gets up and lets it all out about how he feels.

"Honestly. I'm tired and piss off. I've had enough of dealing with Cerberus, piss off with the council and Ashley, and not to mention tired of my closest friends not believing me!" He confesses with an angry tone. To his shock, he felt better letting all his personal feelings out, something that he might consider doing a little more often.

Liara felt grateful that Shepard trusts her enough to confide in her and can understand where he's coming from. "Yes I heard what Ashley said on Horizon, I'm sorry, but their short-sightedness doesn't dismiss what you accomplish. You and your team fought in the collector's hideout and made it out alive."

"Yet what did that do? The base is intact, which is part of the reason why half my team is upset, and Harbinger is still out there." Shepard responds still piss off.

Liara slowly walks towards him to console him. "Give yourself some credit Shepard. Without the collectors, the reapers will have one less tool to use. Though it's funny, we finally have some time together, and we are talking about everything but ourselves."

She puts her hand on her hip and asks, "So tell me what you want. What are you fighting for? A chance to give Jack faith in something more than anger."

Hearing her name did it for Shepard. The primary source of his pain, not in a betrayal way, the pain of not knowing what will happen with their relationship.

"She's getting better. Relativity speaking." Shepard claims so that he can move the conversation along. Unfortunately, Liara didn't buy it.

"That's not reassuring. There seems to be more then what you are telling me." She presses the issue getting a huge sign out of Shepard before he told her the truth.

"We got into a heated fight about my decision to keep the base and let Cerberus use it. I keep thinking out of all of my choices that I had to make, was this the one that could backfire?" He admits to her.

"Do you regret it just because of Jack?" Liara asks seeing a guilty expression on Shepard's face.

"Well if I had known that it would cause a rift in our relationship, I probably would have done differently. It wasn't easy getting her to trust me, so the last thing I want is to make her think I'm just like everyone else in her life. As far as the other reason I questioned myself is my motive. Liara when the council beautiful turns their back on me after I sacrifice humans lives to save them; one of the burning thoughts in my head was how to get even with them. I realize with that anger I got way to comfortable with the bullshit that the Illusive man was feeding me and when the moment to help him come..."

Shepard felt tears forming in his eye and did his best to hold them back. "The first thought that came to mind was I could use this to stick get back at the council and Cerberus could figure out ways to stop the Reapers with it. Maybe Jack and the others are better without me is better off without me if I can't keep my selfish side in check."

Liara listens to all Shepard had to say but as a friend won't allow him to stay in this state of mind. She forces him to look straight at her. "Shepard no one can tell you that you shouldn't feel the way you felt. Coming back from the dead after two years, you haven't had the chance to cope for you got thrust into all that you had to deal with. Okay so you feel that you made an error, I know you are the type of man who will find a way to make things right. Prove it to yourself, prove it to your friends, and most importantly show it to Jack."

Those strong words from Liara amaze Shepard as he only nods his head agreeing to do better. Liara then gives him a hug and whispers, _"I hope the two of you find some happiness, Shepard."_

When the hug had ended, Liara said her farewell with Shepard telling her she can come by anytime. From this day forward he will make better decisions that will be best for everyone and not just his self and will do his best to win Jack back showing that he is not like the others.

After stopping Project Overload

With the shadow broker situation being dealt, Shepard decides the next mission complete would be finding answers about Project Overload. Shepard, Garrus, and Legion together figure out the secrets of the project and what they discover was a horrible sight.

"I still can't get that image out of my head. Seeing Archer's brother David tortures like that it's sick. Dealing with the collectors is one thing and not trying to discredit how horrible their experiments were, but there’s no telling how long David had to deal with that." Shepard points out to Garrus as the two reflect on what happened during the mission.

"Tell me about it, but you did the right thing, Shepard. Remember that." Garrus reassures him.

Shepard proudly states to his brother, "It was the right thing for David. Besides we prove we can handle the get and hopefully, the Quarians will try to make peace with them. The illusive man sent a message saying he was disappointed that I didn't hand him the project."

Garrus rolls his eyes hearing the last comment about the Illusive man's hurt feelings. "Seriously? I assume you had some interesting choice of words to say to him?

"If you want the short version I told him to fuck off. He already has the base, so I'm sure he will be okay not having geth assets on his side." Shepard reveal an annoyed expression on his face for he just had had enough with dealing with Cerberus.

Garrus chuckled at his reaction. "That’s the Shepard I like to see, you know the one who doesn't take crap from anyone."

Shepard shakes his head in amusement and prepares to head into his quarters. "Whatever, I'm about to go rest up for I soon I need to take care of that mission for Admiral Hackett I told you about. Great work by the way."

Before he Shepard summon the elevator, Garrus pretends to make his throat before asking, "Um aren't you going to talk about our adventure to someone?"

Shepard signs to his self not believing that Garrus is even going there. "Come on Garrus you know she still tick with me, no need to get work her up."

"At some point, if you want things to work out you need to man up and at least try before it's too late," Garrus suggest for Shepard to be stalling this long at this point is just crazy.

He does have a point. After his recent talk with Liara, Shepard wants to make things right with Jack but just haven't figure out a good time to do so. "You lucky I see you as my brother. After the next mission, I will talk to her. Goodnight." Shepard officially heads to his room, while Garrus decides to make a personal trip his self for an enough is enough. Those two misses each other, and it's time that Archangel uses his persuasive skills to get the couple back together.

Meanwhile, Jack continues to sit in her dark room alone barely coming since her fight with Shepard. Most of the time her thoughts have been about her relationship with Shepard. Part of her just wants to accept that he isn't who he thought it was and it was a waste of time like she initially thought. However, the other part that has opened up to him is saying that he is different and that one choice shouldn't define the man that he is. She couldn't deny that she miss him, but neither of the two made an effort to try and communicate that, which starts to make Jack believe that it's over.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees an individual turian walk in unannounced leading to her to ask the obvious question, "Garrus what are you doing here?"

Garrus lifts his hands up like he is innocent, "Can't say hi to a friendly face with a bunch of tattoos on her?"

Jack folds her arms and turns away from him. "Let me guess he sent you down here?"

"Nope and if he did, he would probably kill me for this. Look you know Shepard is like a brother to me, and I want him to be happy with someone, and since we became someone cool with each other, I would like to see you both happy together. He misses you, Jack." Garrus expresses to her, but Jack couldn't believe it even though her heart begins to beat fast of the thought of him missing her.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Jack shoots back still not looking at him.

"Oh I agree, but you can't blame him you did push him away since the suicide mission," Garrus mentions hoping that a shockwave from pushing the subject doesn’t hit him.

To his amazement, that didn't happen, but Jack does bring her head down with her tone now soften. "It is just with that vile base still around; it just brought out of a lot of painful memories from my past of being used as an experiment. I. I’m not mad at Shepard directly, I just feel he could have made the better choice than to sell out to Cerberus."

Garrus understands where Jack is coming from, but he also sees Shepard side as well. "He didn't sell out; he mainly wanted to make sure we have all the tools to fight the reapers. I can understand both sides though because I also realize he made a choice also to get back to the council to prove a point that Cerberus was looking out for humans."

The memory of council and his ex-having a harsh discussion with Shepard pops in Jack's head remembering the anger and hurt he felt at the time.

Garrus takes a deep breath before finishing, "However if the decision does backfire, I know Shepard. He will make sure to own and fix his mistakes and will make sure Cerberus pays for their betrayal. I think you should give him another chance Jack. You two are alike in a lot of ways."

Jack tries to fight off tears hearing that the two are alike because it's true from what Shepard has told her about his backstory. "I will think about it."

"I assumed you weren't the thinking time," Garrus smirks ticking Jack off.

"Why the hell did you have to sound like him just then?" She questions him with the intention to intimidate him by her tone, but it didn't fully work.

"Wasn't the plan but that does mean I hang around him too much. Anyways I said my peace; hopefully, you take what I told you into consideration. Take care, Jack." Garrus heads to the stairs before turning back towards her and announces, "Oh so that you know Shepard had the choice in our recent mission to let a young boy suffer in a harsh experiment and give him to Cerberus or let him go and get proper help. I will let you determine what he chose to do."

Garrus then walks upstairs not seeing Jack watching him leave. After figuring out what Shepard did, she couldn't stop the soft smile that appears on her face and whispers, _"That's my boy scout."_

After the events of the Arrival

You would think that with the success of helping Liara and stop project Overload that life would be looking up for Shepard. Instead, it gets a lot worse when he goes to rescue the agent requested by Admiral Hackett. Shepard successfully retrieves the agent known as Kenson, who explains that she discovered a Reaper artifact, which gave her visions of the imminent invasion. Upon arriving at the station where the artifact is located, Shepard learns about the Reaper fleet approaching a Relay. Before he could react, Kenson detains and imprisons him in a medical lab revealing later that Kenson and her entire team became indoctrinated from having spent too much time studying the artifact.

Alone with no help, Shepard bravely escape and fight his way to the control room, where he sets the asteroid on course to hit the Relay from where the Reapers will soon be coming. In retaliation, Kenson decides to destroy the asteroid by overloading the reactor core of the facility, but Shepard ultimately stops her. Though he knew this would come with a high price, Shepard contacts the Normandy instead of warning everyone in the system and escapes shortly before the asteroid hits the Relay, resulting in the destruction of an entire system. This is when Admiral Steven Hackett confronts shepard that at some point he will have to go to earth and face the consequences of his actions even if it was the right thing to do.

Feeling tired and stress out Shepard just want to go to his room and be alone. When the elevator pulls up, he unexpecting sees a piss off Jack. Even though Shepard wasn't up for it like Garrus would say it’s now or never. "Jack I know I have a lot of..."

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Jack grabs him with the help of her biotic powers and slams him inside the elevator. "Seriously!?"

"You dumbass! What the hell you was thinking going out there on your own like that!?" Jack demands answers after finding out Shepard went on a mission alone a nearly got killed in an explosion.

"Hey it was a secret mission, so I had to so! Besides I'm surprised, you didn't want me dead!" Shepard responds yelling back at her.

"The hell would I want that for?!" Jack questions back with her eyes wide open from his answer.

"Cause you act like you didn't want anything to do with to me!" Shepard explains her quickly.

"Funny sounds an awful like you!" Jack points out.

"Maybe it was because you wanted space!" Shepard reminds her as the argument heats up.

"That didn't mean you couldn't at least try!"

"You didn't show any effort either!"

"I didn't have to because I didn't miss you!" Jack gets closer to Shepard's face and tightens her grip on him.

"Well good because I didn't miss you either!" Shepard gets closer to Jack as well.

"Great!"

"Good!"

At that moment the elevator door open for Shepard's room and Shepard picks Jack by her ass as the two begin to kiss each other passionately. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Shepard walks over the bed and sets her down taking his clothes off while she did the same. This lead to the couple for the second time to have sex, but this time it was making up for lost time. Once the session is over the two lay down next to each other hand to hand with huge smiles on their faces.

"Damn well need to have makeup sex more often." Jack breaks the silence getting a laugh out of Shepard.

"True but I rather not fight with you just to get sex from you. I did miss you, Jack, I miss us." He tells her pulling her body close to his.

"I.. damn you know I'm not used to this soft shit, but I miss you too." Jack manages to say making Shepard feel good inside.

"See you are getting better." He couldn't resist saying with a smirk.

"Shut up." She playfully pushes him.

Shepard's face turns serious when he remember his talk with Hackett. "Listen, Jack, a lot is about to happen soon, so I need to tell you what happen and what is going to happen because of it."

Jack gives out a heavy deep breath. "What trouble did you get yourself into out there?"

Shepard lowers his head before answering, "More than you could believe."

He goes on to explain what happen during his last mission and how now if he doesn't give his self up it will cause a war that is not needed right now.

"Bullshit! You had no choice! They can't charge you for that!" Jack yells out of anger of hearing Shepard is being set up to look like the enemy of the situation.

"Trust me I hate the idea of being lock up because I saved millions of lives for the price of some batarian lives, but if I want to avoid a major war, I have to do this," Shepard said with the realization that he and Jack won't be around each other because of this.

"It just not fair, right after we made up." Jack began to cry, softy. She didn't want to lose Shepard again, especially not now.

Shepard walks up behind her and holds her close. "Jack listen to me. Nothing will change between us, I have no idea how long this will last, but I still want us together. I can't force that on you though, so if you want to end things I completely understand and don't worry I will make sure none of you guys take the heat for I know they are going to pull up charges for working with Cerberus."

Knowing that Jack doesn't do relationships well especially with abandonment, so he figures she would want to end things now. Instead, she pushes him on the bed and gets on top of him. "Alright, Shepard if you are going to play solider will better make our last days together count."

Shepard wasn't sure if that meant she wanted to keep the relationship going or not, but it didn't matter. What matter is the now and that before he returns to earth, he's going to make the last few days count with Jack and his team? How he could reconnect with them after being arrested is a question he doesn't have the answer to, but it not like he could figure it out right now anyways with his hot girlfriend now kissing his lips. He could talk to his team about it on a later day.

End of ME2 arc

* * *

 

Male: Tyson Shepard

_Renegon ME2 DLC_ : After the events of the suicide mission Shepard along with Garrus (who is like a brother to him) and Tali (who is like a sister to him), goes to help Liara (who he considered his best friend) to help with her mission to take down the Shadow Broker. After stopping the Shadow Broker, Liara can contribute to bringing Shepard's confidence back when it comes to making individual decisions that others wouldn't want to go. This comes to play with Project Overload where the old Shepard would continue to use it just to get more info on the get, but seeing how brutal Dr. Archer's brother was being used causes, Shepard, to shut down the project for good and could care less how the Illusive Man felt about considering he already gave him the collector base.

The final act of ME2 for Shepard was when he was asked by Admiral Hackett to find an agent for him that is a trap in Batarian space, leading to the discovery of the arrival. After escaping the indoctrinated scientist there, Shepard had to make the ultimate decision and sets the asteroid that he is on to hit the Relay from where the Reapers will soon be coming resulting in the destruction of an entire planetary system. Shepard then gets confronted by Hackett who tells him though he made the right decision Shepard would have to face trial because the Batarians would want war for what happened. Shepard, feeling upset that he would have to face trial for nearly delaying the Reapers from attacking, reluctantly agrees. Though it wasn't too much of a sad ending for afterward, he and Jack made up and tells her that no matter what happens he will find a way to return to her.

**Mass Effect 2 choices:** Don't renew your spectre status, kill Samara, keeps collector base, stop project overload, save all squad-mates

* * *

 

  **Author Notes:** Well here’s the first half of my story. Base on the reviews... oh right there is none haha. I figure this would happen because this is my first Mass Effect fic, which is different from my Spider-man content. Also, this is not my strongest content written, and I realize that, so the second half may not come as fast, but I do plan on finishing the story up at some point. Right now I'm not sure if I will be doing the Mass Effect 3 after story now. Lastly, I do take constructive advice on my writing style so feel free to give input in the reviews.


End file.
